


Unrated Truth or Dare

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: The reader is provoked by Ivar during a very special "Truth or Dare".





	Unrated Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a drabble for a Tumblr challenge for Halloween. Enjoy !

It was a bad idea to come here. You knew it the moment you put a foot on the Lothbrok threshold. First and foremost, you did not want to be here, you did not like this kind of party. People drank too much, everyone was too clingy for your liking and you could end up in some stranger's bed. You refused to join a sorority for those reasons and you were fine with it. You were in college to learn and graduate, not to get drunk and fucked....or worse. Second, you didn't trust the Lothbrok boys. They were too wealthy, too handsome, too.....much. But, since you best friend had started dating Hvitserk, she wanted to take you to all of their events and gatherings.

You had said no to everything but she had insisted on this one, stating that it would be intimate, just the boys and their girlfriends.

“Why should I come, then ?” You had asked her.

“Because you're my best friend and I need you next to me”. She had answered.

You couldn't say no. Nonetheless, you knew something was off when you noticed that every Lothbrok guy had a girl on his arm except for Ivar. You'd been trapped....and you were going to kill your friend!

“Ellie, what is this ?” You managed to ask between gritted teeth.

“What do you mean ?” She replied innocently. Too innocently.

You narrowed your eyes and pointed an accusing finger on her chest. “You set me up with him. He 's a psycho, for Heaven's sake !”

“I did not” She replied indignantly. “We were one girl down. Besides, it's Halloween and you had nothing else to do. What ? Do you want to go trick-or-treating ?” She asked mockingly. “And he's not a psycho, he is just... intense.”

“Right. Intense.” You rolled your eyes. Ivar was scary, his reactions were out of control and he was just full of himself. Every brother was but he was the worst. He was scary and...sexy, you thought as you watched him: his muscled arms, the toned chest that you could guess under his tee-shirt, his awesome blue eyes and that infuriating smirk. A smirk he gave you when he realized you were staring.

Your turned around, embarrassed. Your friend saved you when she introduced you to everyone.

Soon enough, all of you were gathered on the comfortable sofas. You were squeezed between your friend and Ubbe's girl, Margrethe..... Ivar was sitting just in front of you, staring and smirking.

Bjorn suddenly announced you were playing _Truth or Dare_ and you rolled your eyes. You leaned over your friend, “Now trick-or-treating seems more appealing than ever.”

Ivar heard and snickered. “Scared much ?”

You snickered back. “It's just....I'm not 12 anymore, thank you very much.”

Hvitserk chuckled. “Trust me, you wouldn't have played this version when you were 12.”

They explained it was an unrated version of the game. At first, you were a little bit uncomfortable but as the game started, you realized it was just an excuse for the couples – Hvitserk and your friend included - to touch each other in front of everybody and you got bored.

Then, Ubbe realized Ivar was being left out and would soon enough lose his temper so he asked him a dumb question about his favorite ice-cream flavor. You suddenly tensed. Ivar was probably going to choose you.

You tried not to look at him and glanced around, anxiously waiting for him to make his choice. Time sure did not fly. It was long, very long, a complete torture.

“Y/N, truth or dare ?”

You exhaled a shaky breath and turned to look him defiantly in the eye. “Dare.”

There was no way you would choose a truth so that this asshole could ask an embarrassing question. You'd rather lick his feet.

Ivar scanned your body and you shifted on your seat. He bit his lip.

“I dare you to give me your underwear”.

Everybody froze. Ellie grabbed your arm and squeezed it gently. She was aware you could burst any moment now and things were going to turn ugly.

“I'm sorry ?” You said through your teeth.

“You heard me.” He smiled. That little fucker smiled.

“Ivar....” The dark glare he gave Ubbe stopped him. “She's there to play, isn't she ? I'm certain she wouldn't want to be the party pooper here. Hmm?”

You inhaled deeply through your nostrils. You couldn't refuse and he knew it.

You gulped before answering. “Can I have at least some privacy ?”

“Of course, _we_ can. Follow me.” He rose from the couch and led you through the numerous corridors of their mansion with the help of this crutch.

Finally, he opened the door of the most gigantic bathroom you had ever seen. Everything was luxurious; from the marble bathtub to the enormous shower cubicle...even the toilet bowl seemed untouchable.

Ivar cleared his throat and you noticed he was watching, deeply amused. “Shall we ?”

“Right”. You squared your shoulders. “Bra or panties ?” You asked as if he was buying vegetables.

He gave you a toothy grin. “Both”.

You furiously unhooked your bra and managed to take it off without showing him one tiny bit of flesh. You threw it and the bra landed between his welcoming hands. He admired the lacy green fabric. “Nice. Thought you would get some?”

“Not with you”. You replied sharply.

His smile widened, which annoyed you even more.

Rageously, you took off the matching panties. Thank God you were wearing a skirt ! The last thing you wanted was being ass bared in front of him. Once again, you threw it at him and he gladly caught them.

“And I want them back tonight.”

“Oh you will, don't worry.” He slipped both garments into his jeans pocket and patted it softly. “I will even put them back on myself.”

You tensed. “When Hell freezes over.”

He bit his lip again, watching you from head to toe. “The night's still young. Who knows what could happen?”

You gaped at him while he just opened the door and left. The sound of his crutch on the floor and his dark chuckle could be heard in the corridor.

 


End file.
